


A Christmas Wish and a Kiss

by lucidscreamer



Series: Wishes and Kisses [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Friendship, Gen, Holidays, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Téa had helped him track down the tiny brass lamp, which looked as if it might have come from a miniature Aladdin's cave. Future-fic for "1001 Domino Nights". Christmas with Atem and Yugi. AU Yami/Yugi slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Wish and a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas Wish ...and a Kiss

A Christmas Wish ...and a Kiss

By Lucidscreamer

(For Christmas 2010. Future-fic for "1001 Domino Nights". Contains spoilers for that story.)

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

The tree was almost decorated, and Yugi was quite pleased with his handiwork. Tinsel and twinkling lights, colorful glass balls and whimsical ornaments covered the branches, which filled his living room with the fresh scent of spruce.

Carefully, Yugi lifted the final ornament from its tissue-paper-lined box. Téa had helped him track down the tiny brass lamp, which looked as if it might have come from a miniature Aladdin's cave. One of the new students in his department customized lead figurines as a hobby, and Yugi had paid him to modify the little genie figure emerging from the top of the lamp.

Yugi took a moment to admire his student's creation. The genie had spiky red hair and golden bangs escaping from underneath his black turban. A tiny black vest emphasized the bare chest - and the even tinier pyramid-shaped pendant hanging from a chain around the figure's neck. Black harem pants and a supremely annoyed expression completed the look.

"I wish..." He stroked one finger gently over the figure's face. "I wish you were here."

He heard the sound of a key in the front door, then the door opening and closing. Boot heels clicked across the wooden floor in confident strides.

"Yugi?" called a familiar, deep voice from the hallway. "I'm home!"

"I'm in the living room!" Yugi called back, smiling down at the miniature genie cradled in his hands.

And then the real thing (or, at least, _former_ genie and now very real human) was pulling him into an embrace, and Atem's warm mouth was molding to his own... and all Yugi could think was how happy he was that some wishes really did come true.

* * *

C'mon. You didn't really think I wasn't going to give them their "happily ever after" ending, did you?

I've made progress on completing "1001 Domino Nights" but posting will not resume until I have the final chapters at least written in rough draft. Look for new chapters after the first of the year - and, please, don't tell me to "update soon!" in the meantime. Thanks!


End file.
